<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and im caught in between by subtaek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129335">and im caught in between</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtaek/pseuds/subtaek'>subtaek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>play party au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Face-Fucking, Fucking Machines, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, contrary to the title theres no spitroasting im so sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtaek/pseuds/subtaek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>while taekwoon is getting dicked down at a party, hakyeon is looking for a way to keep himself entertained. enter sanghyuk and his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cha Hakyeon | N/Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>play party au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and im caught in between</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hakyeon splashed water on his face, the cold doing little to clear his mind from what just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon had dragged him here, to a play party, because he was curious, scared to go alone. He promised not to do anything naughty, and Hakyeon believed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taekwoon quickly abandoned that promise the moment a hot older guy sat next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, Hakyeon had been forced to watch. Well, not forced, not really. But Taekwoon was sitting right next to him and he was only human. It was hard to take his eyes off of his friend’s lithe body, convulsing in pleasure as someone whispered dirty talk in his ears, dirty talk Hakyeon could just barely overhear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Images flashed through his mind, the way Taekwoon looked at him and asked to be touched, how he reacted to it, begging for more, the sound of his moans-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon shook his head firmly, splashing more ice cold water on himself and trying not to think about the problem in his pants. He had been single for far too long already, and one night stands were never something he was comfortable doing. This was a dangerous place for him to be in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wild party out there, huh?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon's head rose to the mirror. Next to him, a guy slid up to the sink and started washing his hands. He looked about the same age, maybe a bit younger. It was hard to see in the dim bathroom, his face mostly obscured by hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… wild." Hakyeon said, grimacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fought not to think about what Taekwoon was up to by now (being spread open by that same man, screaming so loud the whole room turned their heads-). He just wanted to go home as soon as possible and violently jerk himself off to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First time?" The man asked, head raising to meet Hakyeon's eyes through the mirror and- oh. Hakyeon's heart skipped a beat. He was unfairly handsome, even boyish, his sharp jawline and cheekbones catching Hakyeon's attention immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would have flirted with him in any other situation, but that wasn't what he was here for. They probably had different interests, and Hakyeon didn't want to get caught up in bdsm schemes. He was too vanilla for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat and forcefully removed his eyes from the man's face. "Yeah. My friend made me come with him but it looks like he found better company. Now I'm hiding out here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy chuckled as he threw his paper towels in the trash, then turned to leave the bathroom. Hakyeon followed, sensing that the conversation was not over just yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Sorry about that." He said, walking out of the bathroom.  "It can be too much for newcomers, the first few times. Can I buy you a drink while you wait for him?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon noticed that the guy was leading them to the bar, but he seemed nice, and a drink was just a drink. For now. So Hakyeon said yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat on the bar stools, the guy ordering whiskey while Hakyeon chose a light beer for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Sanghyuk, by the way." He introduced himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon nodded. "Hakyeon." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. Tell me Hakyeon, not interested in our way of doing things, then?" He asked, gesturing to the club as a whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon gulped, glancing around the room as well subconsciously searching for something. He couldn't see Taekwoon and he was unsure if he was glad or disappointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't say not interested. I'm just thinking maybe a party isn't the best way to learn about it. I really didn't study up on how any of this works." Hakyeon said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had enough self awareness to realise that coming here was probably a bad idea. Especially now that he was left alone. Because he was starting to find himself wanting to learn more. He knew what the basics of bdsm entailed, but seeing it in practice, people who had no qualms sharing something so private… he was intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk leaned an elbow on the bar counter. "Oh, but I think it's quite the opposite. What better way to learn than by observing?" He smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon shrugged, lips pressed together in worry, his attention drawn to a scene in the corner of the club. A girl was bound to the wall, naked, spread eagle, a vibrator's cord dangling between her legs. A woman in heels was strutting in front of her, using a crop, leaving bruises all over her skin, and several people were gathered around, watching shamelessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if he could ever find pleasure in that. Hurting someone, being hurt in return… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk followed his gaze and chuckled. Hakyeon forgot what his question even was. "... Yeah." He dragged his eyes away with some difficulty, then downed half of his beer at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look." Sanghyuk said. "Would you like to watch a scene? Like, a real scene, in private? Not this… theatrical bullshit?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon turned frightened eyes upon him, and started shaking his head no, disappointed that Sanghyuk did want something from him, in the end. Accidental peeks were one thing, being a voyeur a whole other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could say anything, Sanghyuk continued. "You don’t have to participate. But my boyfriend wouldn't mind at all. In fact, I'm sure he'd love to help you with…" he glanced at Hakyeon's crotch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon blushed and pressed his legs together. 'Boyfriend' implied something else. And while someone else might've jumped at the opportunity, Hakyeon wouldn't ruin that. Even if Sanghyuk was deadly handsome and offering something even deadlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I can't interfere, really. I'd feel terrible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Sanghyuk only rolled his eyes. "Hakyeon. You really think we come to play parties just to not be interfered with? You know better than that. If we wanted privacy we'd stay home." He looked at him exasperatedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon felt kind of dumb. "But… But… " Why him? Did he look like he made a good audience member for someone's sex life? Should he be offended or flattered? And was he actually considering it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hakyeon." Sanghyuk spoke again, snapping him to attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In" he glanced at his watch "two minutes, I'm going to go to room 6 and fuck my boyfriend. You can either come and watch," Hakyeon gulped, morbidly curious. "come and participate," Sanghyuk raised an eyebrow, challenging him, "or stay here all night, blue balled and high strung, waiting for your friend to tell you about the great time he had while you go to sleep dissatisfied. Your choice." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well… when you put it like that… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sanghyuk got up, despite his best judgement, Hakyeon followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are there any rules I should know about?" He asked, wringing his hands together and already second guessing himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk led him down a long hallway full of doors, not seeming the least bit surprised at his decision. "Not really. Don't do anything to him without my permission, but otherwise just go with the flow. We'll see what he wants. Oh, and kissing is off limits."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon nodded. They stopped in front of a large door at the very end of the hallway, obviously more expensive than the rest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready?" Sanghyuk asked, pulling a key out of his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon nodded again. "I guess I am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened to reveal something akin to a high-end hotel room. Sterile, white walls, lavish decoration, and in the middle of the room a king sized bed. And in that bed, a boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moaned as soon as he heard the door unlock, writhing on the bed. Hakyeon stopped to stare, eyes roaming the sight before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk's boyfriend was lying on his back, naked body on display. His wrists were tied to the headboard by a pair of handcuffs, the skin around them bruising red. A black, silken blindfold covered his eyes. He had no way of knowing Hakyeon was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his mouth was a ball gag, stopping him from speaking any type of coherent thought, only able to moan and drool around it. His chin was sopping wet, his neck covered in marks. Sanghyuk's doing, most likely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon saw what he assumed to be clamps on his nipples and flinched, imagining the pain. The boy's entire chest was red with extortion and sweat. But the thing that shocked Hakyeon the most wasn't any of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the foot of the bed was something that could only be described as a fucking machine. The contraption was placed on a small table, and to it attached a robotic hand that extended into a dildo. And that dildo was fucking in and out of Sanghyuk's boyfriend at a pace that Hakyeon could only call brutal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck. What had he gotten himself into?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jaehwanie, baby, I brought you a present."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk's voice snapped Hakyeon out of his thoughts and his staring, making him blush even though it was the only reason he was here. Sanghyuk locked the door behind them, then approached the bed slowly, Jaehwan squirming as if he was already anticipating Sanghyuk's touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Hakyeon a second to realize that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the present Sanghyuk was talking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait. You just left him like this all alone because you were talking to me?" He whispered furiously. Jaehwan was here, getting tortured for god knows how long while they were sipping drinks?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk turned to him as he shut off the machine. "No, I was talking to you </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was in here alone. He needed to be punished for a while." He rubbed at Jaehwan's thigh comfortingly, the boy shivering, visibly relaxing with the machine shut off. "But he did so well, didn't you, baby?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan whimpered in response to that, arching into Sanghyuk's modest touch. Poor boy. Hakyeon berated himself for not saying yes sooner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk abandoned Jaehwan's thigh to approach the headboard, removing the blindfold, leaving him blinking against the harsh light. The moment his eyes focused, they found Sanghyuk, and Hakyeon saw nothing in his eyes but love and adoration. How? After being put through… all of that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Removing the ball gag, Sanghyuk stroked Jaehwan's jaw, massaging it softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey baby. You were a good boy for me, right? I'm so proud of you." He leaned down onto the bed to press a kiss on Jaehwan's cheek, and then on his lips. Jaehwan was panting, but he managed to nod in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hakyeon thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was the machine fucking you good, baby? Did it hurt?" Sanghyuk asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan gulped. "It was… it hurt. It was good." His voice was scratchy and hoarse. "I missed you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked embarrassed to say it, but Sanghyuk wasn't surprised. He smiled down at Jaehwan. "Needy baby. Can't go a day without me, can you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan blushed, lowering his gaze and shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk chuckled. "Do you still want me to fuck you, baby, or do you want to sleep?" He asked, not ceasing to pet Jaehwan's hair and press kisses all over his face. He deserved it, bearing the punishment like he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan moaned. "Please. I want your… want your cock. I can't…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay baby." Sanghyuk stopped him. Jaehwan never knew his limits. Always wanted more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But under one condition." Jaehwan hummed. "I promised our friend over there, his name is Hakyeon, that you will help him. Can you do that for me? Can you show him what a good boy you are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan turned to look at Hakyeon, his pretty round eyes glistening as he nodded. "I can." He whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon gulped, still frozen in his spot. He felt like he was intruding on an incredibly intimate moment, and didn't know where his place was. He nodded back to Jaehwan and shuffled silently to an armchair in the middle of the room, waiting for Sanghyuk's call, still not sure what exactly their deal entailed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. You are so good, baby boy. I'm so proud of you." Sanghyuk said, pressing another kiss to Jaehwan's temple. "Do you want these off?" He asked, touching the handcuffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On." Jaehwan said, biting his lip. His arms were growing numb, but he liked feeling out of control. Liked how weak and useless he always was the day after, Sanghyuk taking care of his every need, no questions asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. And the nipple clamps?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan groaned, as if just remembering they were there. "Off, please." He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk nodded, and slowly took them off, careful not to pull on or disturb Jaehwan's nipples too much. They still hurt, obvious from the way Jaehwan shied away from his touch, but Sanghyuk couldn't help teasing them just a little bit. He flicked the oversensitive nubs just once, softly, which made Jaehwan convulse and buck his hips up in pain and pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. "Sorry, baby." Jaehwan pouted at him, but Hakyeon sensed that he secretly liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blindfold?" Sanghyuk asked next, and Jaehwan surprised him by shrugging and saying: "However you want it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk nodded, kissing him a final time before grabbing the piece of fabric and tying it around Jaehwan's head carefully, covering his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan didn't mind watching, a feral Sanghyuk above him a sight to behold, but being deprived of one of his senses brought a whole new dimension to how he felt every touch, how easy it was to get him riled up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk trailed his fingers down Jaehwan's neck and chest, making goosebumps rise on his skin, circling his nipples and making him tense up in anticipation, but he took mercy and went further south down his torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smacked his lips. "Oh, silly baby. How many times did the machine make you cum?" He swirled one finger into the mess that Jaehwan had made on his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cum pooled around his belly button, some of it leaking down his hips, amount too large for just one or two loads. He obviously had no restrictions, and Sanghyuk must have been away for much longer than Hakyeon thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan's spent cock twitched a little bit. Sanghyuk grabbed one of his nipples and pinched. "I asked you a question, Jaehwan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan moaned, loud and high pitched, trying to escape Sanghyuk's grip. "I- I don't remember, sir. I'm sorry. I lost count. I'm sorry." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk sighed. "Well. I guess I didn't ask you to keep count in the first place. That was my mistake, then. You did nothing wrong." he reassured Jaehwan, petting his flank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan sighed, relaxing. Sanghyuk's little punishments were always unpredictable. Sanghyuk dragged a finger through the cum again. "Tell me baby, which do you like more. The machine, or my cock?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan's belly danced under Sanghyuk's touch, which seemed to go everywhere except the one place he really wanted it. He didn't need much time to answer that question. "Your cock, sir." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And why is that, Jaehwanie?" Sanghyuk asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"B- because," Jaehwan started stuttering when Sanghyuk abruptly grabbed the dildo still in him. "Nothing can fill me up like your cock, s- sir. A- and- aah!" Sanghyuk started manually fucking it in and out of his hole. "And a dildo can't fill me with cum like, like you can. Aah." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hips twitched, not knowing if he wanted to take the dildo deeper or escape the overstimulation. His cock ached as it grew hard again, despite everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want my cum, baby?" Sanghyuk cooed at him. Jaehwan nodded yes. It was all he could think about, left to his own devices. Sanghyuk, Sanghyuk's body on him, his touch, his voice, his-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want me to plug you up after? Make you carry it around in you?" Jaehwan nodded more vigorously. He knew he looked pretty with butt plugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk chuckled and nudged his thighs. "Okay baby. Spread open." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan listened and Sanghyuk nestled in between his legs. He slowly pulled out the dildo, discarding it on the bed next to them. Jaehwan whimpered, and Hakyeon could see that his hole was left gaping, red and swollen, slowly closing when nothing came to fill it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk touched it softly, Jaehwan hissing in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your pussy is so swollen, baby, you feel that?" Jaehwan moaned, nodding his head yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look like you fucked the whole town, baby, and you still want more?" Sanghyuk spat, slapping at Jaehwan's pussy with all five fingers. "Fucking slut." Jaehwan pushed his hips down and tried to hide his face, wanting to be fucked through the pain, through the humiliation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk ran three fingers down Jaehwan's belly, collecting as much of his cum on them as he could, then shoved them roughly in Jaehwan's ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan arched his back off the bed and </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, legs barely supporting the weight of his body. It was too much, he was too sore, Sanghyuk's fingers too wide and fucking into him too fast and- Hyuk grabbed his hip to stop him from moving so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You like that, baby? Look how your pussy opens up so prettily for me, sucking me in so eagerly." He dragged his fingers against Jaehwan's walls, finding his prostate and immediately attacking it, causing Jaehwan to scream again and clench down. "You're so good for me. My little slut."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan panted. In any other situation, he would already be cumming, but he was too spent. It hurt, in the best way possible. "Your- your slut. Only yours." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk let go of Jaehwan's hip to unbutton his own jeans, still figer fucking him. His cock stood at full attention, big and thick, and Hakyeon suddenly understood why the dildo wasn't enough to satisfy Jaehwan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready for my cock, baby?" Sanghyuk asked, extracting his fingers only to pick up some more cum on them, this time using it to slick up his cock before positioning it at Jaehwan's entrance, slapping it a few times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan whined. "Yes. Sir. Please, put it in, I need it, please, sir-" he rocked his hips down, hoping to get Sanghyuk to fuck him sooner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Sanghyuk obliged and pushed in, breaching the first ring of muscle as Jaehwan screamed. Sanghyuk was big, bigger than any dildo they had, and it was intentional. Jaehwan always liked feeling like Hyuk was ripping him open in two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw his head back and exposed his long neck, littered with bite marks and hickeys. His chest was still red and flushed, and his cock pulsed as he finally got what he'd been waiting for all night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk pushed further and further in, not taking as much time as he would usually, as Jaehwan was pretty fucked out and loose already. He bottomed out, hip bones flush with Jaehwan's ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dick was big enough that Jaehwan's soft belly bulged, ever so slightly, and Hakyeon was sure that in another position it would have been more prominent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk pulled all the way out before slamming back in again, setting a rough pace and fucking Jaehwan through staccato moans and pleads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You like my cock, baby?" He asked teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan shuddered. "Yes, fuck, I- love it- fuck- so full- feel- so good- ahh-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I filling you up good? Say it." Sanghyuk demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Hyuk, so good- your cock- is so big- fuck- aah- fuck me- harder-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's the magic word, Jaehwan?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please. Fuck. Pleasepleaseplease please fuck me harder, Hyuk- sir- I need it- need you-" It was hard to concentrate on talking when Sanghyuk was so distracting, fucking him so good, moving his whole body up and down the bed with each thrust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his hips firmly with both hands, shoving Jaehwan down onto his cock roughly. He turned to look at Hakyeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enjoying the show?" Hakyeon dragged his eyes from where Jaehwan and Sanghyuk were connected to look at him. He nodded, rock hard in his jeans and desperate for release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can come fuck his mouth. You'd like that, right, baby?" Sanghyuk asked, turning to face Jaehwan and squeezing his hips firmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan only moaned louder in response. He already felt so full, so good, he wasn't sure if he could handle more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he liked to test his limits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon hesitated, but got up from the sofa and made his way to the bed. He glanced down at Jaehwan's face, looking fucked out and used, mouth wide open and panting. Sanghyuk slowed down gradually, fucking into Jaehwan lightly, giving him a break while Hakyeon got adjusted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Condoms are in the drawer." Hakyeon heard Sanghyuk's voice behind him. He grabbed one, glad that they were playing it safe, but hesitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan gulped, wondering how far Hakyeon would go. He had some bad experiences before, nothing too drastic. A slap on the face when it wasn’t discussed beforehand, a few men that didn’t quite understand their place and acted too entitled. They didn’t realize he belonged to Sanghyuk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t mind any of that much, especially if he was in subspace, but Sanghyuk always kicked the offenders out of the room immediately, making sure he was okay before continuing. A true gentleman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon climbed up, his knees resting on either side of Jaehwan's chest. It was awkward, towering over him. Jaehwan was still blindfolded, looking up inquisitively as if trying to sense where Hakyeon was and what he was about to do next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips shone with spit, and Hakyeon had never understood the phrase dick sucking lips quite as well as he did now. Jaehwan's were plump and round, somewhere between dark purple and red, and Hakyeon lamented at how lucky Sanghyuk must be, getting to see them wrapped around his cock every day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can… you can fuck my mouth. Please." Jaehwan sounded confused. Not sure why Hakyeon was hesitating, he assumed he wanted to hear Jaehwan beg. He’d beg. He’d always beg for this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon dragged a thumb across Jaehwan's bottom lip, wandering at how soft it was, before unzipping his pants and putting on the condom he picked up. He stroked himself a few times, and was pleased to see Jaehwan opening his lips wider in invitation. Anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his cock in one hand, the other grabbing the headboard. Kneeling and leaning forward, he fed it to Jaehwan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan took it in eagerly, and from the first second it was obvious how skilled he was. Hakyeon fought to keep his control as he slid in slowly, careful not to hurt him. Even through the condom, Jaehwan’s mouth felt sinfully good, lips stretching around him, tongue urging him in deeper as he started to thrust shallowly, going an inch deeper every time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed started rocking as Sanghyuk picked up the pace to match his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don’t be shy. You can fuck his throat. He wouldn't mind. Actually, he loves it, don't you baby?" Hyuk chuckled, and Jaehwan moaned in agreement, the vibrations going straight to Hakyeon's cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon wasn't sure if Jaehwan would be able to take him, all of his exes barely managing half before their gag reflexes kicked in. And Jaehwan couldn't even see it to begin with. He had no idea what he was asking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon went slowly, shoving it in further, careful for any sign of discomfort, but Jaehwan took it all effortlessly. It seemed completely natural, the way his jaw opened wide to accommodate the monster of a cock in front of him. Hakyeon stopped to marvel at his lips once again, looking pillowy and impossibly plump where they were wrapped around the base of his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without even noticing it, most of it had disappeared into Jaehwan's throat, and Hakyeon exhaled shakily, regretting not being able to see Jaehwan’s eyes look up at him. He pushed forward the last few inches, expecting Jaehwan to start sputtering at any time, but when Hakyeon bottomed out Jaehwan only swallowed, tightening up around him but otherwise remaining still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck." Hakyeon let slip out. He pulled out completely to give Jaehwan a break, but he didn't seem to need it, only grabbing a few deep breaths before opening his mouth again, splaying out his tongue and waiting for Hakyeon's cock again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he gave it to him. Quicker this time. “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. It's one of his special talents." Sanghyuk said, bragging. "You can be as rough as you want with him and he won't gag. Treat his mouth like any other hole. He'll thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan swallowed and moaned from the back of his throat, seeming to agree with his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon grabbed the headboard with both hands, hovering over Jaehwan's face, and it really did feel like Jaehwan's was just a doll, his mouth a hole to fuck, standing there perfectly still, waiting to please Hakyeon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck. Where did you find him?" He wondered out loud while pushing in. He bottomed out in Jaehwan's throat once again but didn't pull out this time, starting to fuck him shallowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, but I didn't find him. I made him." Sanghyuk said, as if it was supposed to explain everything. "Hard work went into the perfect little sex toy you see in front of you today." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon could imagine it, Jaehwan practicing on various dildos, strangers' cocks. Being made to cockwarm Hyuk for hours on end, until having his throat full felt like second nature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let his hips loose, wanting to see where Jaehwan's breaking point was, if one existed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan's only reaction to him speeding up was to open up his throat and moan softly, urging Hakyeon on. His wrists jerked forward against the handcuffs, waist arching up as Hyuk sped up as well, hitting his prostate on every thrust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakyeon observed him, the way his fists clenched together, his brows furrowed just a little bit in concentration, the way drool was collecting on his chin, the wetness making the slide sound just that much dirtier where Hakyeon's cock hit the back of his throat. His lips were shining red, stretched perfectly around Hakyeon, and he looked like the perfect fallen angel, corrupted with desire. Hakyeon wanted to ruin him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah- I'm gonna come… gonna come in your mouth, Jaehwan, you like that? You like being skull fucked?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't know where the words were coming from, the ecstasy of Jaehwan's throat driving him insane. Jaehwan just whined, every push of Hyuk's cock impaling him further onto Hakyeon's, a deadly rhythm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck- fuck- fuck-" Hakyeon panted, gripping the headboard until his knuckles turned white, fucking shallow pulses, hips pressed right into Jaehwans lips. He tried to keep his eyes open, savour the view, but It was just too much, Jaehwan's throat convulsing around him unbearably tight and still not showing an ounce of discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came inside the condom, shutting his eyes firmy and gasping, Jaehwan milking him dry, swallowing as if he could taste it, as if he loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he remembered that Jaehwan needed to breathe, he pulled his cock out of his mouth, slowly, the sensation already starting to hurt as it grew softer. He tied up the condom and threw it to the side for now, zipping up his jeans. When he turned back, he saw Jaehwan beneath him once again, licking his lips and gulping, shifting his jaw around as if it pained him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does it hurt? I'm sorry." He asked, reaching with one hand to massage Jaehwan's jaw for him. He almost called him baby, but stopped himself at the last second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan nodded once, as if embarrassed by the fact, and Hakyeon almost cooed at how cute he was. "I'm sorry." He whispered, not knowing what else to do except grab a tissue from the night table and wipe the spit from Jaehwan's chin and neck. He wanted to kiss it better, but remembered Sanghyuk's rule. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thumbed Jaehwan's bottom lip again as a goodbye, mounting down from his chest, walking on unsteady legs back to the sofa and collapsing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Regretting it yet?" Sanghyuk asked cockily, glancing at him from where he was still fucking Jaehwan. Hakyeon wandered at his stamina. Both of their staminas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not at all." He answered, knowing he had some thinking to do. Later. For now, he smiled blissfully and settled in to watch the show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk turned back to Jaehwan. "And just what am I gonna do with you?" Jaehwan made a noise in response, sounding way too innocent for a man in his position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and poked at Jaehwan's cock, weakly resting on his belly. "Do you think you can come one more time baby, for me?" Jaehwan whined at the first contact, twitching and arching his back away from the touch. It was painful, and he knew coming again would leave him immobile for the next day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't- I don't know." He whispered, throat fucked raw. He wondered where Hyuk found the handsome stranger. Giving oral always got him painfully hard, and now he was on the verge of coming dry.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyuk hummed. "Then I'm gonna make you." They both knew 'I don't know' wasn't a no, not in Jaehwan's language. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan whined at that, knowing what was coming when Hyuk sped up again, pistoning into his prostate. He felt full, overpowered, weak, especially when Hyuk grabbed both of his hips in an iron tight grip again and started slamming him down onto his cock to meet his thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so perfect baby, so good for me, always making me proud, taking my cock so well." He leaned forward, lifting Jaehwan's hips up with him, so more of his weight rested in Hyuk's hands then was being supported by his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did so well, showing everyone what a good boy you are, but you're my boy, my slut, always, right?" He was close, holding on for way too long already, Jaehwan could tell from the intensity with which he was fucking him, the way he was starting to ramble a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your slut." Jaehwan whispered. Sanghyuk groaned at that, leaning forward further until he reached Jaehwan's neck, bending him in half. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cum… cum in me, Hyukkie, sir, please-" Hyuk growled, hips stuttering where they were pressed against Jaehwan's inner thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fill me up, fill me with your cum, please, please, please, Hyukkie, I'm your slut, please, give it to me, I need it, need your cum- yes- yes- yes-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan started rambling as well, knowing it turned Sanghyuk on beyond belief, but it wasn't all for him. Jaehwan's cock was throbbing, so close to cumming, and he knew he needed more, more than ever before to push him over that edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk buried his face into Jaehwan's neck, biting it roughly, almost enough to draw blood. The sound of Jaehwan's whines mixed with Hyuk's grunts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cum in me." He whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hips stuttering, teeth sinking in deeper, nails digging into the skin of Jaehwan's hips, Sanghyuk came, filling him up to the brim. Jaehwan tightened up, squeezing Hyuk for every last drop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, baby." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk panted into his neck, collecting himself before leaning back, still out of breath, staring at Jaehwan's face before kissing him roughly, more tongue than technique. He pulled away, bringing Jaehwan's legs down with him, and sat on his heels, still buried inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't cum yet, baby. Is my cock not enough for you?" He brought his hand up and started toying with Jaehwan's cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you want me to fill you up first? Breed you like a little bitch?" Jaehwan whined, trashing around as far as the handcuffs would let him, cock </span>
  <em>
    <span>aching</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurting</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he was so close, so god damn close, he just needed a little more-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyuk grabbed him in one fist, jerking quickly, thumb passing the tip each stroke in the way he knew drove Jaehwan insane. It was pure torture, wanting to cum but being unable to, every touch burning so good. Sanghyuk's hips kept moving, cock dragging against his walls, and Jaehwan cursed his neverending stamina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look so pretty right now baby, putty in my hands, writhing in pain, I wish I could take a picture to show you. Huh. Do you feel it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jaehwan did. A drip out of his hole and down his ass, his and Sanghyuk's cum all mixed up inside him, so full he started leaking. He could imagine how messy he looked right now, hole puffy an fucked raw, cum leaking out, white on red, bite marks all over his body, red on white, every inch of him screaming in pain and pleasure. He felt disgusting and beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah- ahh- Sanghyuk-" he begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do it for me baby." Hyuk said, squeezing his cock. "Cum for me. You can do it. Good boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that's all it took for Jaehwan to finally come, dry, back arching all the way off the bed, screaming at the top of his lungs as relief and excruciating pain mixed in a whirlwind, Hyuk not letting him go until he collapsed on the bed, exhausted, and passed out. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jaehwan came to, his hands were unbound, his blindfold was removed and he was all cleaned up and tucked under a blanket. Sanghyuk emerged from the en suite bathroom and rushed to him, noticing he was awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, baby. How're you feeling?" Hyuk asked, running a hand through Jaehwan's hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan cleared his throat. "Wrists hurt." His voice came out raspy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, baby, I'm sorry for that. I'll get you some aloe later." He grabbed one of Jaehwan's hands and kissed the chaffed skin better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long has it been?" Jaehwan asked. Underground, it was hard to tell time, and they booked the room for the whole night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not long, baby, don't worry. But we can sleep, I was just about to join you." Hyuk said. Jaehwan nodded, opening his blanket on one end and welcoming Hyuk in, who immediately embraced him. Jaehwan needed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Jaehwan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me?" Hyuk leaned away to stare at him. "Baby, I pushed you further than ever before tonight, are you sure that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan bit his lip, thinking about it. He felt… </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Euphoric, blissed out. He was sure it would pass as the soreness caught up with him but he didn't regret it for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled up at Hyuk, wide and bright. "I'm brilliant." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyuk scoffed at him, settling down under the sheets and tucking Jaehwan against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My little painslut." He whispered, right into his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Ouch." Jaehwan shifted his hips uncomfortably, which earned him a flick on the forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about the guy?" Jaehwan asked. They brought in company often, but a good match was hard to find. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hakyeon? He went home, I think, but I gave him my number. Either way, I think we will start seeing him a lot more at these parties." Hyuk assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaehwan nodded, yawning and snuggling deeper into Sanghyuk's chest. "I like him. We should have him back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk pressed a kiss to his head, and pulled the bedsheets tighter around the both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you want, baby."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>